


New Me

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [17]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Axel no... Lea is wondering who he is, is he Axel or is he Lea.





	New Me

Axel sat on the clock tower, watching the sunset. “I guess, I should get used to being called by my actual name now,” Axel mumbled to himself.

“This is where you were.” A feminine voice came from behind him. Axel turned around to see that Kairi was standing behind him. 

“Kairi, what are you doing here, I thought that Merlin was keeping you behind for training?” Axel asked.

“He was but he decided to give me a break. So I decided to come and see what you were doing,” Kairi said as she took a seat beside him. “So what are you sulking about?”

“I’m not sulking.” Axel denied.

“Really, because you only ever come up here when you get upset.” Kairi said.

“I-” Axel was about to deny it again, but he let out a sigh, “I guess you can say something is wrong with me. I was thinking about how I will have to go by actual name now.”

“Your name? Lea?” Kairi asked.

Axel nodded his head, “I don’t know why? Everything I have been through, to get to this point it’s hard for me to actually think I can go back to being who I was before being Axel and to being Lea.”

“You don’t have to go back to being who you were, everything you did as a Nobody, is part of the reason you are who you are right now,” Kairi told him. “You are still Lea, You are still Axel. It does not matter what you call yourself, because you are still you.”

Axel stared at her before throwing his head back and started to laugh, when he calmed down he said, “You are right I don’t know why I was making such a big deal out of it. I am me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is January is usually about a new beginning and starting on new year resolutions. So obviously January theme is New Beginnings.
> 
>  
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
